This invention relates to a swivel head for a grapple and more particularly, to a head that permits 360.degree. of rotation.
Such swivel heads have been known but have been relatively cumbersome. The inventive head, i.e., linkage, has a novel arrangement of internal components to provide longer service with less wear and is lighter and more compact. This stems from the provision of a unitary body having a plate-like middle portion with upstanding and depending intergral lugs for the receipt of rotatable shafts which are snubbed for minimal servicing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.